


Love Letter from Claude von Riegan

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You receive a love letter from Claude von Riegan
Relationships: Claude von Riegan/Reader, Claude von Riegan/You, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Love Letter from Claude von Riegan

Sweetheart,

Miss me? I can only imagine how dreadfully boring Fódlan is without me. I promise, I’ll be done with these meetings soon and then I’m coming right back to you.

Next time, you’re coming with me - and not just because I think you’d love it here. Being away from you made me realize how much I rely on you. You’ve always been there supporting me, and I want you to know how much I appreciate it. Take these flowers as a small token of my gratitude - I’ll bring more when I return.

Yours,

Claude


End file.
